danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF
''Dangan Ronpa IF: The Escape Switch of Hope and the Unfortunate Warriors of Despair ''is a light novel written by Ryougo Narita. It explores what would have happened if Naegi had received the Exit Button from the Monomono machine in the beginning of the game, which helps him slowly regain his memories. Plot Chapter 1 Naegi receives a strange button from the Monomono machine, and after pressing it receives a strange electric shock that causes him to have a terrible headache. As he's lying in bed thinking about how to escape Sayaka knocks on his door, planning to start her plot for murdering Leon. But Naegi collapses and passes out after talking to her briefly and he wakes up in the infirmary with Junko. After talking to her for a while he has the inexplicable feeling that he's talking to someone other than Junko but dismisses this as just a symptom of his mysterious illness. The students are all called to the cafeteria and Mukuro, disguised as Junko, challenges Monobear. Just as the Spears of Gugnir are being released Naegi yells for Mukuro to get out of the way while running towards her. She is so surprised at being called by her real name that she steps back and Naegi is stabbed by the spears instead. Chapter 2 The point-of-view switches to Mukuro and she is reeling from the shock of Junko's attempt on her life. Naegi asks her why she's dressed up as Junko and passes out due to blood loss, and the other students begin to question whether Mukuro really had committed an act of violence against the headmaster. Junko switches gears and makes Monobear say that he has been hacked by someone from the outside world and tells everyone that Mukuro is a terrorist who had started the whole murder game. After some confusion the students believe Junko's lies and turn on Mukuro and believe that Naegi is her accomplice. Because she's not very good at manipulating people and Naegi is near death, Mukuro grabs Naegi and fights her way out of the gym by taking on Sakura who turns out to be the better warrior. Realizing that she can't beat her, Mukuro forces Fukawa to turn into Genocider Syo. Genocider Syo causes enough of a distraction and she escapes the gym with Naegi so she can treat his wounds, as Kirigiri silently watches her. Chapter 3 Mukuro was carrying Naegi on her back, and ran to the infirmary in order to save him. Mukuro was thinking of the fact that Junko had betrayed her and very nearly killed her. Meanwhile the other students in the gymnasium were facing the serial killer Genocider Syo, then she started a fight with Sakura. The scene now is again with Mukuro and Naegi in the infirmary, she uses the first aid equipment to stop Naegi´s bleeding, then Monobear appears behind her, trying to disturb her of making a blood transfusion to Naegi. As always Junko uses her good ability to handle people to confuse Mukuro of which path she have to follow, when Junko says "I love you" to Mukuro, she understand that Junko was breaking all the connections between them. Appearances Characters *Mukuro Ikusaba *Makoto Naegi *Yasuhiro Hagakure *Hifumi Yamada *Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Junko Enoshima *Chihiro Fujisaki *Celestia Ludenberg *Mondo Oowada *Leon Kuwata *Aoi Asahina *Sakura Oogami *Touko Fukawa *Byakuya Togami *Kyouko Kirigiri *Sayaka Maizono *Monobear Mentioned *Kenichiro *Matsuda Yasuke External Links *English Translation (Part 1) *English Translation (Part 2) *English Translation (Part 3) *English Translation (Part 4) *English Translation (Part 5) *English Translation (Part 6-End) Category:Novel Category:Article stubs